Second Glances, Second Chances
by pinkharts
Summary: Things don't always go as planned... June exchange for xoxo Starry-eyed!


**This is for **xoxo Starry-eyed**! It took me such a long time to figure out what to write and it turned out to be really long! I'm sorry it's sucky but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Prompts: **the edge of the city; behind his smiling face and eyes, she knew there was nothing good; everything but the clouds; like a crazy person.

**Pairing: **Massington

* * *

The sun was just creeping up over the edge of the city when Massie's cell phone vibrated for the tenth time in a row. Finally sick of the sound, Massie opened the covers slightly as she leaned over to silence her phone without bothering to look at the screen. Lying back down, she quickly realized that she was not in her apartment by looking up at the giant window in front of her to which she could see everything but the clouds.

Turning around to the other side, Massie came face to face with Derrick's sleeping form. She jerked back quickly and hit her head on the headboard. What the hell was she doing at Derrick's place? And why the hell was she in his _bed_? The shock quickly disappeared as the events from last night came flooding back into her mind and she smiled. The buzzing from her phone broke Massie out of her reverie and this time decided to pick up the phone.

"Finally you pick up!" Alicia cried out before Massie could say anything. "I've been trying to call you for the past half hour. I thought you'd gotten kidnapped or something!"

"Sorry, I was sleeping." Massie glanced back at Derrick, watching his shoulder rise and fall evenly.

"And where are you?" Alicia asked. "I know you're not home because I'm here right now."

"Derrick's," Massie mumbled quickly.

"Did you just say you're over at Derrick's or am I still drunk?" There was a pause. "Please tell me I'm just drunk and I misheard."

"You're not drunk," Massie stated. "And before you say anything else, I want you to know I didn't plan this."

"Well thank God," Alicia snorted. "That doesn't explain why you're there though."

Massie sighed and started retelling the events of last night.

**X-x-X-x**

"_Alicia, where the hell are you?" Massie muttered as she pushed her way through the dance floor in search of her best friend. _

_The two twenty-one year-olds had decided to go out and celebrate surviving finals. They had gone to grab a quick bit and it had been three hours since they'd arrived at the club. Alicia had immediately grabbed a drink and started flirting with the bartender. Over the course of the next three hours, the two alternated between drinking and dancing. _

_Now Massie was trying to find Alicia, who was petite, in a seemingly never ending throng of sweaty and horny people. It didn't help that she'd lost track of how many shots she'd had and her head was feeling kind of fuzzy. _

_A guy on the right stepped on Massie's toes and she yelped. The guy, too drunk to notice, didn't say anything. She glared at him and kicked him in the shins and grinned in satisfaction when he flinched and interrupted his flow of dancing. _

_As Massie stood on her tiptoes, she could see Alicia's neon pink bodycon dress peeking out from the mass of bodies. When she approached Alicia, she was dancing intensely with an Enrique Iglesias look-a-like. _

"_Massie!" Alicia squealed. "This is Ricky." She gestured to the Enrique Iglesias look-a-like. _

_Massie waved to him in acknowledgement and he nodded in response. "Are you ready to leave?" she asked Alicia. _

"_Leave? It's only been a little while," Alicia protested. "And I only just started dancing with Ricky."_

"_It's been three hours already," Massie pointed out. She had gotten her fill of dancing already and wanted to head back to their apartment. _

"_One more hour, please!" Alicia begged. "We're on break now. We have all the time in the world to do whatever we want!"_

_Massie sighed. "Fine." She could tolerate an hour more of drinking and Alicia actually had a point. All the hours of studying had paid off and the hours of studying were going to turn into hours of fun now. _

_Alicia broke away from Rick and hugged Massie tightly. "You're the best!" She pulled Massie towards the front of the dance floor and resumed dancing. _

_Seconds later, Massie felt someone grab her hips from behind and she whirled around to find an extremely drunk and sweaty guy attempting to dance with her. Disgusted, she pulled away from him and turned towards Alicia. "I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?"_

_Alicia's face scrunched in confusion. She hadn't heard a word Massie just said because the music drowned out every other sound. _

_Massie leaned into Alicia's ear and repeated her question. Alicia shook her head so Massie made her way over to an empty seat at the bar and ordered a daiquiri. As she took a sip of her drink, her gaze wandered over to the stairs, watching people arrive and leave. The next person she saw coming down the stairs almost made her choke on her drink. It was the infamous Derrick Harrington followed by his two best friends, Cam Fisher and Josh Hotz. _

_Derrick was the school player. There was a rumor that he never slept with the same girl twice. And unfortunately for Massie, Derrick was in her English Literature class. In class, he would always joke around and behind his smiling face and eyes, she knew there was nothing good. She couldn't stand him even though they'd never talked to each other. He always had an air of arrogance around him and it annoyed Massie that he was smart. Like, so smart that he didn't really study and was able to get A's. And she couldn't deny that he was extremely good looking. Tall, blonde, and athletic. _

_Massie turned away and pulled her hair forward to hide her face from Derrick and his friends. She sighed and wished she hadn't curled her hair because it would make hiding behind her hair a lot easier. But who was she kidding? It wasn't like Derrick was going to notice her or pay any attention to her. He would be too busy tracking down his next target. She downed the rest of her drink and ordered another one. _

_Massie glanced to the side again and didn't see Derrick anywhere in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief and heard someone slide into the seat next to her. _

"_Block, right?"_

_Massie froze. _Nononono. This can't be happening._ She debated on just getting up and disappearing into the crowd but that would be weird. And what if Derrick found her again? She slowly turned to face Derrick._

"_It's Massie," she corrected with a hint of malice, shifting slightly away from Derrick. _

"_I thought it was you," Derrick said. "So Block, what are you doing here all alone?"_

"_I'm not alone," Massie gritted her teeth. "I'm here with my best friend who's currently dancing with someone."_

"_So you _are_ alone," Derrick smirked. He turned to the bartender and ordered a drink. _

"_Why aren't you at the dance floor dry-humping a slut?" Massie snapped before she could stop herself. Two minutes into the conversation and she already couldn't stand him. _

_The smirk on Derrick's face transformed into a thin line and his eyes narrowed. "Is that what you think I do, Block?"_

_Massie scoffed but didn't reply._

_Without another word, Derrick whirled around and disappeared onto the dance floor, not waiting for his drink to arrive first. _

_Massie let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't stay here for one more hour anymore and risk running into Derrick again. Though she wasn't sure if he would come up and talk to her after the way she'd insulted him. Finishing the rest of her drink, she got up to find Alicia._

**X-x-X-x**

"Oh my God, if I'd known you had run into Derrick, I would've gladly left right away," Alicia said. "I'm sorry."

Massie chuckled. "It's not your fault. It was just the timing, I guess."

"I knew that finding people at a club could be hard, but I didn't know it was impossible." Alicia said. "So what did you do after running into Derrick?'

"You're just impossible to find," Massie joked and continued on with her story.

**X-x-X-x**

_After searching for ten minutes, Alicia still had yet to be found. As Massie made her way to search the bathroom, she came across none other than Derrick who was dancing with a tall, skinny blonde. _

_Derrick's hands were on the blonde's waist with their bodies practically glued together. Derrick glanced over and locked eyes with Massie. Massie noticed his grip loosened on the blonde's waist temporarily. _

_Massie gave him a look of disgust before turning away and walking over the bathroom. "Alicia, are you in here?" she called out. She knocked on each door, but there was no response from Alicia. Massie sighed in frustration and whipped out her phone and sent a quick text to Alicia. Then she made her way back to the bar and sat down, waiting for a response. _

"_Can I buy you a drink?" A sweat-stained guy approached Massie from behind. _

_Massie declined and looked out at the crowd to see if could see Alicia. _

"_Come on, sweetheart." The guy tugged on her arm. "You look like you need it."_

_Massie pulled her arm away in disgust. "Leave me alone." She was so tempted to just leave Alicia at the club and go back to the apartment. _

"_Don't be like that. It's just one fucking drink." He made another grab at Massie. _

"_And she said no." Derrick appeared, swatting the guy's arm away. "Take your hands off my girlfriend."_

_The guy blanched and muttered an apology, stumbling away._

"_I'm not your girlfriend," Massie frowned. It annoyed her that she had encountered Derrick again but she was secretly grateful that he had stepped in. _

"_No shit," Derrick smirked, sitting down in the seat next to her. "If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't have left you alone like that."_

"_Well, thanks." Now Massie felt bad about what she'd said earlier to him. "And I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking straight. I blame it on the alcohol." Maybe Derrick wasn't as bad as she'd thought. _

_Derrick's eyes darkened for a second before he cracked a smile. "No worries. I didn't think you were that type of person anyway."_

What kind of person do you think I am? _Massie was tempted to ask but decided to keep quiet. She didn't know if it was because the alcohol was making her body temperature rise or if the proximity of Derrick's knees to her knees was making her nervous. But what did she have to be nervous for? It was Derrick Harrington, the school player. _

"_So where's your best friend? Or are you finally ready to admit you came here alone?" Derrick teased. He motioned to a bartender and ordered a drink for himself and Massie before she could refuse. _

"_I've been trying to find her for the past twenty minutes," Massie sighed. "But I can't find her and she hasn't responded to my text."_

"_I wouldn't worry. The dance floor is big so you probably just looked for her in the wrong places at the wrong times. I'm sure she's out there somewhere," Derrick reassured her. _

_Massie nodded. "Speaking of best friends, where are yours?"_

_Derrick jerked his head towards the dance floor. "Probably dancing with some girls."_

"_Why aren't you dancing with them?" Massie asked. Why was he spending time with her instead of dancing with other girls?_

"_I got tired of it," Derrick shrugged. "So I'm just taking a break. I assume the same goes for you." The bartender returned with their drinks and Derrick passed one to Massie. _

"_Tequila?" Massie's face wrinkled in distaste. She hated tequila. _

"_Not a fan of tequila?" Derrick chuckled, picking up his glass. "Come on," he gestured to Massie's glass._

_If she had been sober, Massie would've declined. But since she was borderline drunk, she figured she could tolerate the tequila. She picked up her glass and took off the lime. Their glasses clinked and Massie tipped her head back, feeling the burn as the drink slid down her throat. _

"_That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Derrick took in Massie's grimace. He pulled her up from her seat. "Come on, let's dance."_

"_I'm not in a state to dance," Massie protested weakly. Why was she still talking to Derrick? "Wouldn't you prefer to dance with someone else?" There went her drunk talking again. _

"_I'm not taking no for an answer." Derrick started pulling her towards the dance floor. Whatever Massie said next Derrick didn't hear because the music drowned out her voice._

**X-x-X-x**

"Wow, I guess Derrick isn't a complete jerk." Alicia couldn't believe Derrick had stepped in and saved Massie from a drunk guy.

"He's really not as bad as you think," Massie smiled. "Not as bad as everyone thinks."

"Sounds like you guys did more than just talking and dancing," Alicia teased. "Am I right?"

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

**X-x-X-x**

_Under any other circumstances, Massie would've declined Derrick's offer. Hell, she wouldn't even have stayed long enough to have a drink with him but tonight seemed to be a night of firsts. In the light of Alicia's absence, Derrick was proving to be good company. _

_When they made their way to the front, Massie pulled herself out of Derrick's grasp and started dancing like a crazy person. Derrick watched in fascination as Massie danced in time with her eyes closed and curls bouncing up and down. _

_At that moment, Massie's ankle rolled and she stumbled forward. Derrick's arms shot out instantly and caught her. He pulled her in all the way to him so that they were pressed against each other. _

"_Dance with me, Block," he said, his warm breath tickling Massie's neck and sending a shiver down her spine. _

_Massie forgot about Alicia for the moment and felt herself genuinely having a good time for the first time tonight. Their two bodies moved in sync and neither one could deny that it felt good. Massie gyrated her hips against Derrick as he held her close to him. The intoxicating scent of her perfume surrounded him in a cloud of bliss. _

_Massie felt her phone vibrate and she jumped away from Derrick. He looked at her in alarm but she waved his concern away and pulled out her phone. "It's probably Alicia."_

"_While you talk to Alicia, I'm going to the bathroom. Don't move," Derrick said, placing a hand on the small of her back. "I'll be right back."_

_Massie nodded and picked up the call as Derrick headed towards the bathroom. "Alicia, it's about time! Where the hell are you? I've been looking for you for the longest time."_

"_I'm sorry, Mass," Alicia said. "I tried to find you too, but—" The bass from the song currently playing suddenly got louder, drowning out the rest of her sentence. _

"_Hello? Hold on." Massie made her way to the coat room where the volume of the music was considerably lower. "What did you say, Leesh?"_

"_I said I tried to look for you too but I couldn't find you and my phone died so I couldn't call or text you."_

"_Where are you now?" Massie realized it was quiet on Alicia's end, which wouldn't make sure if she was still at the club. _

"_I'm at Ricky's place. I charged my phone here," Alicia replied. _

"_Alright, well I'm just glad nothing happened to you. I was worried since you weren't responding."_

"_I know, I'm so sorry," Alicia said. "You're going home now, right?"_

"_Yeah, no point in staying here anymore." Massie handed her ticket stub to the coat room attendant to retrieve her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow, Leesh. Call me if anything comes up."_

"_I will. Bye, Mass." _

_Massie hung up and thanked the attendant as she was handed her bag. _

"_Block!" Derrick had found her yet again. Did she have a Derrick magnet or something? "When I came back from the bathroom, you weren't there anymore." _

"_Sorry, I had to get away because I couldn't hear anything," Massie explained, digging through her bag in search of her keys. _

_Derrick glanced at her bag. "You're leaving?"_

_Maybe it was the alcohol but Massie could've sworn that she detected disappointment in Derrick's voice. "Yeah, so it turns out Alicia is at some guy's apartment." She had reached the bottom of her bad and still no keys. She cursed as she remembered Alicia had taken her key because she'd lost her key earlier in the week. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_Massie explained her dilemma to Derrick and he shrugged. "You can stay at my place tonight." he offered so nonchalantly that Massie wasn't sure if she'd heard right. _

_Staying at Derrick's place. That idea seemed so outrageous and random. She never thought she would step foot in Derrick's apartment much less spend a night there. _

_Derrick must've seen the look on Massie's face because he chuckled dryly and said, "Don't worry, this isn't a ploy to get you to have sex with me."_

_Massie felt her cheeks flame and was glad for the club's dim lighting. "That's okay," she muttered. "I can just crash at a friend's. It's no big deal."_

"_Bull. It's three in the morning. Which one of your friends is still awake at this time?" Derrick shook his head. "Come on," he tugged Massie towards the entrance. "Don't you want to go to sleep A.S.A.P?"_

_He had a point. She was pretty exhausted and the alcohol certainly hadn't helped. "What about Cam and Josh?" she pointed out. _

"_Don't worry about them," Derrick waved his hand dismissively as they left the club. He quickly hailed a cab and opened the door for Massie. She slid in and it wasn't until she sat down that she realized just how tired she was. Her legs ached and her feet were killing her. Kicking off her heels, she flexed her feet back and forth to relieve some tension. _

_There was silence during the ride back to Derrick's place because Massie had closed her eyes and leaned on the window to rest and Derrick didn't want to bother her._

**X-x-X-x**

"So you went home with him just like that?" Alicia asked. "That easily?"

"Don't make it sound like that." Massie frowned. "Because it wasn't like that."

"Right, because it wasn't a ploy to get you to have sex with him," Alicia scoffed. "But you did, didn't you?"

"No!" Massie exclaimed a little too loudly. She felt Derrick shift next to her. "We didn't have sex."

"Well, then did you guys do anything at all?!"

"Stop interrupting and you'll find out," Massie rolled her eyes.

**X-x-X-x**

_She didn't know how much time had passed but it seemed like only a short time later that she was being gently shaken awake._

"_We're here," Derrick announced softly. He opened the door and lead Massie up the stairs to his apartment. _

_She took in her surroundings when she entered the apartment, dropping her heels by the door. It was pretty spacious and even though the outside of the building looked not so new, the apartment was modern. _

"_Are you hungry or thirsty?" Derrick asked, pointing to the kitchen. "We have lots of food."_

_Massie shook her head. She was just exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep. She looked at all the closed doors, trying to figure out which one was Derrick's. _

_As if reading her mind, Derrick led Massie into his room which was on the right. He stared at her for a moment before walking over to his closet and pulling out a single white V-neck t-shirt. "Bathroom's right outside to the left if you want to change there," he said, handing the shirt to her. _

_But Massie seemed to ignore his comment as she turned around and pulled all her hair to the front on one side. "Help me unzip my dress?"_

_Derrick's mouth opened slightly, unsure of what to say. _

"_Derrick?" Massie turned around, waiting expectantly. _

_Derrick quickly shut his mouth and stepped forward. Grabbing the top of the dress with one hand and the zipper with the other, he pulled the gold zipper down slowly, revealing Massie's bare back. Unable to stop himself, he trailed his fingers down Massie's spine, causing her to shiver. _

"'_This isn't a ploy to get you to have sex with me'," Massie giggled nervously. Without missing a beat, she shimmied out of her dress, quickly slipped on the t-shirt which reached down to the middle of the thighs, and collapsed onto the bed. _

_Derrick watched Massie as she buried herself underneath the covers and sighed contently. "Your sheets are really soft," she commented._

"_Thanks, I guess," Derrick chuckled. "You really _are _tired." He stripped off all his clothes, slipped on a pair of loose navy pajama pants, and then climbed into bed slowly so as not to disturb Massie. "Goodnight, Block."_

"'_Night Derrick," she murmured, pulling the sheets in closer. "Thanks again."_

"_You're welcome," he smiled. Derrick laid on his back staring at the ceiling as he went over the night's events. If someone had asked him what he was doing on a Friday night, hanging out with Massie Block was definitely not what he would've said. _

"_Derrick?" Massie turned around, breaking Derrick out of his train of thought. _

"_What's up?" He thought she'd already gone to sleep. _

"_I had a good time tonight," she smiled, slipping a hand under her face to give herself support on her side. "You're pretty great, y'know?"_

_Derrick chuckled., watching as Massie struggled to keep her eyes open. "You're not just saying that because you're drunk, right? 'Cause I'd be hurt if so."_

"_No, I mean it," Massie insisted, moving in closer so that their faces were only inches apart. "You're not like what most people say."_

_Derrick stilled. "And what do they say about me?"_

"_Nothing worth repeating," Massie shook her head. "They're wrong anyways."_

"_Damn right they are." He reached over and pulled away the strands of hair that had fallen over Massie's face. "Oh, and I had a good time too." He paused, watching her peaceful face and then leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Massie's lips. _

_Massie's eyes flew open but she didn't protest. She promptly closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, opening her mouth to let him in. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, Derrick flipped Massie on top of him and cupped her face. They finally broke away to catch their breaths. _

"_I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you sitting at the bar." Derrick murmured, pulling Massie in close to him. Massie laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. _

"_Should've done it earlier," Massie grinned. She wrapped her cold legs around Derrick's, sighing contently as she felt the warmth. _

"_You looked like you wanted to murder me with your eyes," Derrick chuckled. "I was not about to kiss you right then and there."_

"_Well, now you can." Massie's lips found Derrick's again and she kissed him feverishly. _

_Derrick groaned and reluctantly pulled away. "You need to get some rest first. We both do. We have all day tomorrow to continue what we started."_

_Massie pouted but agreed and settled into Derrick's embrace. She felt Derrick kiss her on forehead and that was the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep._

**X-x-X-x**

"Alright, I'd give your story a seven out of ten," Alicia declared. "I admit the whole thing was cute but it was definitely lacking something… passionate."

Massie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure your night was at least an eight, huh?"

"Of course it was!" Alicia said. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Before Massie could say another word, she felt Derrick starting to stir. She dropped her voice. "Derrick's waking up so I'll call you back."

"You better!" Alicia sing-songed.

Massie laughed and said goodbye to Alicia. Before she could place her phone back on the night stand, she felt Derrick reach out and pull her into him. She smiled and pulled away for a moment to put her phone away and Derrick groaned. She quickly returned to his arms where he wrapped them around her waist. Massie smiled as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Bleh, that was a crappy ending but there you go! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
